Let it be
by crazy chick to the nines
Summary: Okay so i got inspired by the one the only Beatles and thought this would be a fitting tribute. WARNING: Contains slash boy on boy lovin' DISCLAIMER: S M owns all!


**A/N: So this is yet another songfic but I felt like it would do justice to two of the Twilight world's sexiest men. So read and enjoy my lovelies. **

**A couple of notes: the bold are written and the italicized is the song**

**Let It Be**

**JPOV**

It started out as another boring day at the boring public high school in this boring small town. The only redeeming quality of this fucked up day was the fact that it was Friday. That means two days of doing nothing but smoking weed with my beast friend, Edward Masen. The only problem is that I, Jasper Hale, and in love with my best friend and he doesn't know.

Being two of the very few gay men in our small town of forks has always led others to believe that we were more than friends, but there has always been an unspoken agreement between us not to cross the line between friendship and something more. We came close once while really high, but then our better judgment kicked in and said "woah friendship is important dude."

Dam even my subconscious sounds like a stoner. What the hell is up with that?

Anyway here I am sitting in my last class of the day itching to grab the joint and liter in my back pocket and get toasted with my best friend when a note plops down on my desk.

**Dude there better fucking be a joint in ur back pocket I need to get toasted after last class. ~E**

Ahhh Edward always so eloquent when he wants to get high.

**HAHA you must really need to get high if you're using that tone with me. ~J**

**Fucker you know dam well that Banner made me basically teach Lauren Bio and that ho doesn't know how to take a hint. ~E **

**You should whip out ur junk and slap her with it then have Mike suck it then maybe she'd get the hint. ~J **

**Sure but Mike isn't the one I want sucking my Dick. ~E**

Before I could respond the bell rang and Edward practically sprinted out of class and was down the hall before I could even make it out of the classroom door. Not to worry though I knew he would be at my car before I left. He always grabbed a ride home from me on Fridays.

At my locker I throw all of my books in it knowing that I won't need them all weekend and that I would forget them on Monday morning.

As I make my way out to my car I get glances from classmates both gay and straight because of my looks. My wavy blonde hair and slim swimmers build always draws a few looks but it's my best friend who get's the stares. His copper sex hair stars nightly in my dreams, but as I said before his dick is off limits to me.

Outside it's raining as usually causing me to pull the hood up on my Nickleback hoodie and look down and my converse dreading the wet socks that are sure to follow later. As I look up at my shoes I can see Edward leaning against the side of my 1960 VW bus looking like the sex on legs he is.

"Fucking hate the rain." I mumble as I unlock the bus and climb into the driver's side.

"I know man that means we got to light up inside." Edward says.

"I hate that! It always makes my room reek like weed all week."

"Dude I get it and if your mom finds out we're fucked." He says with a little whine in his voice.

As we drive towards my house I can feel Edward reaching for my back pocket and the joint that's hidden there so I lean over slightly so that he can grab it. With the joint between his lips and his doc martin covered feet propped on my dash he looks so scrumptious I have to look away or risk getting hard and in these skinny jeans there is no room for that to happen.

"Jazz man your bus is epic. I can't believe your 'rents got you this for your 16th man."

"It sure as hell beats your stupid Volvo." I joke knowing it will piss him off.

"Dude don't knock the Volvo it works just fine and you weren't complaining when the heater broke in here."

"Alright man I surrender!" I say throwing my hands up in the air.

"DUDE HANDS ON THE WHEEL!" he shouts, "I don't wanna die before I get toasted man."

As I'm laughing my ass off I pull into my driveways and park the bus before getting out and heading inside knowing that Edward will follow behind shortly.

"So when's your mom do home tonight?" Edward asks

"I honestly don't know man. I was backed when she told me the other day, but I do vaguely remember something about a double shift tonight."

"Nice! House to ourselves and the best weed in town. It's going to be a good night man." Edward says as he makes his way to the kitchen to stock up on munchies per usual, "Jazz what does you momma got in the fridge today?"

"I think there's some left over spaghetti in there but you know I want my Twinkles man." I say laughing as I grab the box out of the cupboard.

"Right same old same old. Jazz be adventurous. Try something new and eat left overs with me."

"Only if you eat a Twinkie."

"Eww dude that's nasty." Edward says as he scrunchies up his nose in disgust.

"Don't complain man if you aren't prepared for the consequences" I say as I head up to my room and Edward heads to the bathroom.

Once in my room I peal off my jeans and slid into a pair of pajama pants and grab my stash, papers, and bong before sitting on the floor at the foot of my bed facing the TV.

"Dude you got any sweats lying around?" Edward asks

"Man you should just start keeping sweats here with all the time you spend here." I laugh but throw him a pair anyways.

"Thanks." Edward says as he walks back to the bathroom to change.

I flip on the TV to an old episode of MANswers and begin to roll our first joint of the evening. When Edward returns he walks over to my old record player.

As soon as the opening chords to The Beatles' Let It Be sound out through my room I relax into the soft feeling of my carpet.

_When I find myself in times of trouble Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be And in my hour of darkness _

"You always did like this album" I mumble with the joint hanging between my teeth.

"It's soothing man" Edward says as he grabs the unlit joint out of my teeth and slips it between his own and lights it.

"Dude that was my joint!" I mock shout at him.

"Jazzy man just roll another. You know you're joint rolling abilities are better than mine." Edward says as he sways his hips to the music.

His hips are enticing as he stands in the middle of my room smoking a joint and dancing unabashed. I can't help but stare at him.

_She is standing right in front of me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be_

Quickly catching myself I light my own joint and relax onto my elbows blowing smoke rings at the ceiling.

"Jazz man you ever think about what you want to do in the future?"

"Na man you know me I let the future be the future and live for today."

"I gotcha man" Edward says still dancing even if he was getting more provocative if only in my eyes.

_And when the brokenhearted people Living in the world agree _

I can feel myself grow hard so I roll over onto mu stomach inadvertently giving me a better view or Edward's swiveling hips.

"So Ed how come you're always available to come smoke weed with me?" I ask loosing my brain filter completely.

"Because Jazzy the man I got my eye on is unavailable all the time." Edward says with a couple of pelvic thrusts for emphasis.

_There will be an answer, let it be For though they may be parted There is still a chance that they will see _

Edward walks over and lays down on his back next to me and I roll over to match as we pass another joint between the two of us.

Starring at the ceiling all I can think about his how my life would change if Edward and I were together. Not much would really change except for the added bonus of being able touch him whenever I wanted.

"Jasper what are you thinking about over there that's got you sporting wood?" Edward asks as he rolls on his side and props himself up on his elbow.

"A man that is out of my league." I answer.

_There will be an answer, let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be Yeah, there will be an answer let it be_

"I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours" he whispers in my ear.

When did he get that close I wonder as I answer, "Sure"

"Jazzy man it's you I've been thinking about. Your turn" Ed says with an expression I cannot place on his face.

Before I can answer I have to try and straighten out my brain waves into a coherent thought that just won't come. Instead of answering Edward I push him back onto his back then sit up and straddle his waist.

"I take that as a 'It's you'" Ed whispers.

_Let it be, let it be Let it be, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be_

I can feel him growing hard beneath me causing a moan to escape my lips, "Yes it's you"

I barely have the short sentence uttered before Edward has us flipped and has my lips captured in a heated kiss. I can feel Edward's length through the soft material of my sweats and all I can think is "oh my god! Fuck me!"

"Oh I will" He whispers before he nips at my ear.

I must have said that out loud, but I don't really care because he's touching me just like I've imagined. Wanting to feel more of him I run my hands down his back and grasp the hem of his t-shirt to bring it over his head.

Sensing the urgency in my movements Edward reaches down my body and rips my shirt over my head sending us into a fury of arms and legs trying to get our clothes off a fast as possible.

_And when the night is cloudy There is still a light that shines on me Shine on until tomorrow, let it be  
_

When we are finally skin to skin all I can see is Edward; the shape of his shoulders, the couture of his muscles, and the deep set V leading down to the most magnificent cock I have ever seen. I'm not small by any means, but Edward gives well endowed a whole new meaning to me and I cannot wait to feel him stretching me and filling me in ways I've only ever dreamed of.

As I stare at Edward's body I can feel his gaze caressing my skin as if he is actually touching it. Then he is running his hands along each muscle with such care it is causing the fire raging within me to burn hotter, burning me from the inside out.

"Edward..." I whine unashamed

"Jasper I've wanted you since your sorry Texas but moved here Sophomore year. This is the point of no return. There is no turning back after this, so either _let it be_ or tell me to stop now and we can go on like this never happened." Edward says as he stares into my eyes.

"Edward don't stop." I say starring in his eyes for reassurance until his lips capture mine in a scorching kiss.

"Jasper bed now." Edward says as his hands roam my body seemingly touching everywhere at once.

Without needing to be told twice I climb onto my bed and reach onto my bedside table placing the condoms and lube on the bed.

"Beautiful view Jasper." Edward murmurs into my shoulder as his arms run down my back and his hips rest against buttocks.

Groaning loudly I feel Edward reach for the bottle of lube and hear the click of the cap before I feel the cold liquid around my hole. Gently Edward slides a finger in slowly stretching me for him.

_ I wake up to the sound of music Mother Mary comes to me Speaking words of wisdom, let it be_

As gently as before Edward slides another of his long digits into me messaging the tight ring of muscle around my hole softly. Then just when I think he's finally going to give me what I want he slides in another finger causing me to groan.

"Believe me Jasper you'll appreciate this in a minute." Edward whispers as he places kisses along my back.

Then with a gentle kindness of a friend Edward removes his fingers and probes my entrance with the head of his cock and slowly slides all the way in and rests there letting me adjust.

"Oh God" I groan as I feel Edward fully sheathed with in me.

"I told you so." Edward whispers as he slowly begins to rock his hips into me.

He quickly finds his rhythm causing my own neglected cock to become painfully hard as he gives me a great deal of pleasure.

_Yeah, let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be There will be an answer, let it be_

Edward wraps his forearm around my chest bringing my back flush with his chest and whispers, "Jasper open your eyes"

When I do I can see our reflection in the large mirror on the back of my closet door. That is honestly the hottest thing I have ever seen. The man of my dreams fuck me without reservations.

"Jesus Jasper I love seeing your cock stand proud for me as I fuck you." Edward groans out as he angles his hips to hit my prostate and cause me to gasp.

He keeps pounding into my sweet spot threatening to send me over the edge. My cock is pulsing with need and I'm so close I can't even form words anymore and judging by the grunts and groans coming from Edward so is he.

Without warning Edward grasps my cock and gives it a firm squeeze before pumping his hand up and down.

Seeing that send me flying off the edge of the cliff into a sea of ecstasy. A few thrust later Edward comes inside me groaning into my neck.

When we both come down from our highs Edward pulls out and disposes of the condom he put on and we lay on top of my comforter facing each other. I reach my hand out in between us and Edward entwines his fingers with mine.

_Let it be, let it be Let it be, yeah, let it be Whisper words of wisdom Let it be _

For the rest of the night we lived by the immortal words of Paul, John ,George, and Ringo. We Let it be.

**A/N: Alright tell me how you think my first manlovein' went and R&R peeps 3 **


End file.
